


It's not what you think

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, and kara really likes lena, oblivious alex maybe, she just hasn't realised how much kara likes lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: “Are you drunk?”“No!”Alex narrows her eyes and after a second look she thinks Kara may actually be telling the truth, which is probably a good thing since it’s seven in the morning.“Then what’s with the goofy smile?”Or Kara tells Alex that Lena kissed her.





	It's not what you think

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I found in my drafts that I'd never gotten around to posting. I dunno what this is but it's short and sweet?

“Are you drunk?”

“No!”

Alex narrows her eyes and after a second look she thinks Kara may actually be telling the truth, which is probably a good thing since it’s seven in the morning.

“Then what’s with the goofy smile?”

Kara’s smile vanishes for a moment, a pout settling in its place. “My smile is not goofy.”

“It is.” Usually on mornings when Alex turns up for breakfast, she’s faced with a grumpy Kara until she’s at least got a sticky bun in her hand, not a Kara whose smile is so wide it looks like it must hurt. “And if you’re not drunk, what’s put you in such a good mood?”

Her smile is instantly back, a blush accompanying it this time, as Kara thinks of soft lips and warm hands and-

“Kara?”

A laugh escapes passed Kara’s lips, well it’s more of a giggle, and Alex’s mind slips back to her drunk theory.

“Did something happen?”

She nods enthusiastically and Alex can’t help the smile that spreads across her own face even in her confusion, clearly something good has happened.

“So? You going to share or do I have to guess?”

“Do you remember that time you showed up at the DEO after Maggie spent the night and-“ Alex had been entirely cute that day, she’d never seen her sister smile that much.

Alex eyes widen. “You had sex??”

“What? No!” Kara blushes, that’s definitely not where she’d been going. “You didn’t let me finish! I just meant I’m happy right now like you were then. And keep your voice down.”

“We’re the only ones here.” Alex pauses, eyes flicking to Kara’s bedroom. “We are the only ones here, aren’t we?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Yes, but I have neighbours.”

It’s Alex’s turn to roll her eyes. “Ok, then what’s made you this happy?”

Kara takes a deep breath, nerves and happiness mixing and the words tumble out. “I kissed Lena.”

Alex’s mouth actually drops open this time and for some reason this is more surprising than it would’ve been finding out Kara slept with someone. “You kissed Lena?”

“Well, technically, she kissed me first, but then I kissed her back.”

Alex can say nothing more as her mind processes this new information. Kara and Lena? Since when was that even a possibility of a thing?

“Lena kissed you?”

She needs to be perfectly clear she’s heard correctly.

“Yes, last night in her office. I flew by and saw she was still there so I stopped by to say hello and-”

“Lena knows you’re Supergirl!?”

Kara immediately looks sheepish when she realises what she’s just said. “Oops. Yeah she does.”

“Since when?”

She hadn’t exactly planned to tell Alex that today as well. One surprise at a time. “…since I told her.”

“Kara, you can’t just go around telling people you’re Supergirl.”

“It’s not just anyone, it’s Lena!”

“Exactly, it’s Lena _Luthor_ ,” Alex says, emphasis on the last name.

“Alex,” Kara sighs. She has to remind herself that her sister just doesn’t know Lena that well, that if she did, she’d know she’s nothing like her family. “You just don’t know her. But you’ve seen what she’s done, how can you not at least give her the benefit of the doubt?”

Alex bites her lip, turns the thought over in her mind. Kara is a very trusting person, it’s just part of her nature, but Alex can’t deny that she’s never actually seen her do anything wrong, it’s all just about her last name. Hell, she even saved her life! And if Kara trusts her, that should at least be enough for her to give Lena a chance, to make the effort to get to know the woman herself, since she clearly means a lot to Kara. “Maybe we could have lunch together sometime? The three of us? Or with Maggie too, we could make it a double date?”

“Really?” Kara’s whole face brightens up, that smile back.

“Really,” Alex says with a laugh and Kara lets her pull her into a hug. “I’m happy you’ve found someone who makes you so happy.”

Kara giggles as she pulls away. “She really is the best. Just wait until you get to know her better. And _Rao_ is she a good kisser!”

Alex didn’t particularly need to hear that. “I hope I don’t get to know her _that_ well.”

Kara blushes.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened last night that lead to you two kissing?”

It feels good to finally be open with Alex about this, she’d held back on telling Alex about her feelings for Lena because she knew how her sister felt about her, but there was just no hiding the truth after last night.

Alex is her go-to person and she just had to talk to someone about what happened, she’s too excited not to. She’d almost texted Alex last night to tell her, but she’d wanted to tell her in person.

“Well, as I said, last night I stopped by to see her, something that I do often.”

_How did Alex not know about that either?_

“And then we were just talking and I’m not even sure what entirely happened, I can’t remember what we were talking about now, but then she leant forward and kissed me.”

Warmth fills Kara’s chest as she remembers the feeling. Lena’s lips were soft and tentative, just the lightest amount of pressure as lips had pressed against her own, even if it didn’t last long.

“And then she sort of pulled away, all panicked because she’d kissed me, which was completely adorable by the way, so I just kissed her again.”

Alex smiles, she can tell how much this means to Kara by the goofy smile that’s back on her face. Clearly she’s missed a lot recently in regards to her sister because there’s no doubt in Alex’s mind now that Kara likes Lena.

She’s glad they’re getting a chance to speak about this now.

“So you just kissed then, nothing else happened?” Alex says, waggling her eyebrows. Now she’s gotten over her shock, she’s going to make the most of teasing Kara.

“We just kissed.” Kara grins. “ _A lot.”_

Alex smiles as she steps forward to pull her sister into another hug. “Happiness is a good look on you.”

“So you’re really okay with it? With Lena and I?” Kara says, nervous smile on her face as she pulls away. She’s not sure what she’d do if Alex didn’t approve of her new relationship with Lena, both woman are so important to her.

“There’s definitely a Lena and you?”

Kara’s bright smile is back. “We have a date tonight, I’m going to her place for dinner.”

“I really am happy for you,” Alex says, giving her arm a squeeze. “And I meant what I said before, I’d really like to get to know Lena too, seeing as you like her so much.”

Kara smiles, this one softer than before, different. “Thank you.”

Alex would do absolutely anything for Kara. “Anytime.”

\---

When they finally get around the having the double date that Alex had suggested, she sees that she really had nothing to worry about with Lena, the woman is just as kind and wonderful as Kara had said.

(Since that day a few weeks ago when she found about her sister’s feelings for Lena, Alex has realised how much she’s truly missed out on, because now Kara does not stop talking about her. It’s kind of cute actually, in a sickening sort of way).

And Alex can see that Lena feels exactly the same way.

Lena gets that same look in her eyes whenever she looks at Kara, one that is always mirrored back. Lena is just as soft, with her smiles and gentle touches and there is no doubt in Alex’s mind that Lena is every bit the woman Kara says she is.

She’s kind and loving and _good_.

And they’re perfect together.

The only downside of Kara and Lena’s relationship is that Alex and Maggie now have some actual competition at game night.

(Kara calls that one of the many upsides of dating Lena).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
